


Voicemail [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]A series of messages left on the phone of Martin Blackwood by Jonathan Sims, The Archivist.





	Voicemail [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CirrusGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Voicemail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910308) by [CirrusGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey). 



> I was initially planning to do this as a multi voice thing, unfortunately I couldn't find anyone to do it with and I didn't want to wait for ages so I you'll just have to put up with my voice- sorry! Also this is the first podfic I've made with sound effects which were so fun to add!

[Google Drive Streaming/Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c-MACjZktosjW_-cPlk5UeCFb2TSf8aP/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910308)


End file.
